1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a preplasticizing type injection apparatus for injecting resin into a mold by means of a plunger after melting and kneading (plasticizing) resin in a plasticizing cylinder and charging an injection cylinder with a given amount of plasticized resin.
2. Background Art
A conventional preplasticizing type injection apparatus typically comprises an injection cylinder internally provided with an injection plunger and a plasticizing cylinder provided in the inside with a plasticizing device such as a screw or a plunger, said injection and plasticizing cylinders being arranged in juxtaposition and held in communication with each other by way of a resin conduit connecting the front ends of the cylinders.
With such a preplasticizing type injection apparatus, resin is plasticized in the plasticizing cylinder and a given amount of molten resin is transferred from the plasticizing cylinder to the injection cylinder by way of the resin conduit connecting the front ends of the cylinders to charge the injection cylinder with the resin, which is then injected into a mold as a plunger in the injection cylinder moves forward from its retracted position.